<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headcanons of Chocobros and Others With S/O From a Royal or Distinguished Family by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153485">Headcanons of Chocobros and Others With S/O From a Royal or Distinguished Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend'>VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So the guys saw their S/O have a foul mouth when they got pissed off, yeah? Okay, lets turn that perspective around! The S/O is now from a Royal or Distinguished family. So are they a good S/O? Prim, proper and polite? Or are they a little bad ass hidden behind the mask of proprietary just waiting to bust out and surprise their betrothed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ravus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emily+%28an+annon+that+came+into+my+ask+here+on+AO3%29">Emily (an annon that came into my ask here on AO3)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was made as a request after someone saw that I did a Headcanon on the guys S/O having a bad habit of cursing. (Which may or may not have been based off me....(Ah who the hell am I bullshiting? That entire thing was based off of me! Shit that was me!)) But this is a request I decided to take up, and it is my first. I believe I will take requests for writing, but if you do want to make them, come find me on my Tumblr @tenshiscientia and hit me up in my ask box. It makes things hella lot easier for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Well seeing as Ravus is from a Royal family himself, you two probably met at some kind of gathering of some sort </li>
<li>You two running into each other was all his sisters fault</li>
<li><em>he swears it</em></li>
<li>He was seeking solitude from all the noise and walked out on a balcony </li>
<li>Suddenly he heard a soft giggle, a <em>click</em> and his fate was sealed </li>
<li><em>he was locked outside </em></li>
<li>Jiggling the handle of the door for a moment Ravus had tried to get back inside but it was no go</li>
<li>"Your sisters a trip isn't she?"</li>
<li>Ravus spun around to find you leaning on the rail of the balcony </li>
<li>You were dressed in fine clothes marking you in the upper classes </li>
<li>"I'm surprised you fell for that..."</li>
<li>Your giggled words infuriated him</li>
<li>Yet the way you coyly smiled at him made that anger cool to a simmer </li>
<li>You weren't mocking him nor were you in on his sisters plot</li>
<li>"She can be quite the problem if she wants something. Tell me, how did you manage to get out here?"</li>
<li>You shake your head and smile </li>
<li>"Same damn way."</li>
<li>Ravus's jaw drops for a second at your curse but then he smiles </li>
<li>So you have your proprietary, but there's a little spice under your pretty face...</li>
<li><em>'Whoa, wait! Hold on! BACK UP, HOLD FIRE! REPEAT, HOLD FIRE! Did I just!!' *internal confused screaming*</em></li>
<li>sorry did I mention all this shit is going down in Ravus's head?</li>
<li>Oh yeah, Ravus is having a mini melt down at the second cause he thought you were cute...</li>
<li>Because you seemed to be quite proper...</li>
<li>Yet had some sassy spice...</li>
<li>And you still had a pretty face to boot...</li>
<li>And now he kinda wants to kick himself because you were talking to him and he didn't hear a single word...</li>
<li>He probably had a stupid, dumb spaced out look when you were talking to him too...</li>
<li>So he manages to smile somewhat sheepishly and stares at the ground while asking you to repeat what you said.</li>
<li>You ask him if he wanted to dance again since you both can still hear the music from inside and his face just lights up</li>
<li>Like lights up brighter than the Disk of Cauthuss at night.</li>
<li>And damn is it like 100x more beautiful than Cauthuss</li>
<li>So Ravus sweeps his arms around you</li>
<li>Pulls you against him</li>
<li>The two of you end up waltzing in perfectly practiced steps around the balcony </li>
<li>Ravus really loves the fact that you can dance </li>
<li>Like, holy shit you are really gracefull</li>
<li>How long have you been dancing again?</li>
<li>Oh...oh yeah, we do start learning when we're young...</li>
<li>Ravus: *<strong><em>HUGE INTERNAL FACEPALM*</em></strong>
</li>
<li>You just smile</li>
<li>He really is being adorable </li>
<li>Shy is really a good look on Ravus </li>
<li>So is awkward </li>
<li>Meanwhile on the other side of the doors Lunafreya, Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto are watching through the windows </li>
<li>Noctis, Lunafreya, and Prompto giving each other high fives</li>
<li>Ignis is the one shaking his head at the threes antics</li>
<li>Though Ravus did need someone like you to do this and possibly become even more close to </li>
<li>This....just wasn't the way to go about it in his opinion </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto finds a person from a rolyal family tagging after him? Wtf kind of dream is this? It has to be one! Six please, don't let him wake up! This feels far too good, and it would hurt way too much if it was all just a dream...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We all know our beloved choco-muffin thinks just a plebe. (Six love that poor boy.) But he really is too hard on himself. I mean did you guys see Brotherhood? (If you haven't GO WATCH IT!!!!) It is so cute what Prom actually manages to pull. I mean little chubby Pwom...to that slim, awesome, gun wielding hot shot we see in XV! Such a freaking inspiration!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>So yeah first time you saw Prompto, you were hanging out with Noctis</li>
<li>(this would be around the time of Brotherhood)</li>
<li>Prompto was smitten</li>
<li>Like...<em>'holy shit, they're cute!'</em>
</li>
<li>But of course with his self-esteem...</li>
<li>Yeah, there was no way</li>
<li>So the whole "Find Pryna, Luna sends the letter, Prompto loses the weight, befriends Noctis" thing happens</li>
<li>Okay...cool!</li>
<li>For sake of this happening properly here...The damn Imperials keep their noses out of shit (You hear that Aldercapt/Ardyn? Fuck off! Prompto getting a S/O that lives in Insomnia and that requires it NOT TO BE DESTROYED!) </li>
<li>Ahem, back to our scheduled program!</li>
<li>So at school one day, Ignis is picking up Noctis and asks Prompto if he'd like a ride</li>
<li>Sweet! Prom doesn't have to walk home!</li>
<li>But they have to wait for one more person</li>
<li>Prom is cool with that</li>
<li>Next thing he knows you come running out of the school with backpack in hand and *weapon of choice* in hand</li>
<li>You bow to Noctis and Ignis apologizing profusely for being late telling them your teacher had held you back to ask you if you wanted to help out with tutoring another student since they were falling behind</li>
<li>Prompto swears he sees sparkles of light shining around you as hearts just start popping up around him. (anime style guys, we all know how this happens XD)</li>
<li>"Eos to Prompto, you in there buddy?"</li>
<li>Prompto shakes his head and looks to Noctis, who has this shit-eating grin on his face</li>
<li>
<em>'oh. Fuck.'</em> is all he can think</li>
<li>"A crush on them, huh?" Noctis gives a soft whistle, low enough you can't hear it, "Careful bud, they're a spitfire even though they have to keep up a proper façade."</li>
<li>Prompto cocks his head, confusion written across his face.</li>
<li>"What..." he begins.</li>
<li>"Just come to the party that my dad is throwing a couple nights from now. You'll see then. And don't worry about what you'll wear, I got that covered."</li>
<li>It's a couple nights later and that party Noct had been talking about...scratch party it was a HUGE gala</li>
<li>all the important noble families were there (AKA anyone who was anyone)</li>
<li>So Prompto feels sooooo out of place till he finds Noctis</li>
<li>Who looks like he wants to <em>die</em> cause he's surrounded by giggling girls/guys (does he swing both ways? idk we'll say he does for the sake of his chapter later on)</li>
<li>when Noct spots Prom he <em>immediately</em> excuses himself and speed walks to him as politely as possible</li>
<li>"Six the shit I have to deal with..." he mumbles, shaking his head then claps his hand on Prom's shoulder, "So you ready to go see them?"</li>
<li>Prompto is stunned</li>
<li>Whoa wait! You're here? As in, you're nobility? Aw no, no not possible...</li>
<li>His palms start to get clammy as Noct leads him through the crowd, weaving, winding...finally coming up on you...</li>
<li>You're cornered by another noble who is obviously trying to come on to you, and it looks like you're highly uncomfortable with it</li>
<li>Prompto rushes forward and taps the noble on the shoulder</li>
<li>"Hey, you're being pretty rude to them. Why don't you step off buddy?" </li>
<li>Your eyes flick over to him. You remember him from the car ride a few days ago, Noct's friend, Prompto</li>
<li>The Noble that was hassling you just laughs and shoves Prompto back telling him to get lost</li>
<li>But out of no where Noctis, Ignis, and even Gladio show up to surround the guy</li>
<li>Ignis making sure Prompto was okay</li>
<li>The Noble makes a grab for you to use you as a shield but you step out of his reach before cocking your arm back and clocking him good on the jaw sending him out cold onto the ground</li>
<li>Sure you caused a bit of a spectacle by doing it</li>
<li>But damn Prompto thought it was hot</li>
<li>Noctis Just laughed</li>
<li>Gladio had to drag the guy away</li>
<li>oh and Ignis...</li>
<li>Ignis made sure to talk to King Regis about the whole incident</li>
<li>that Noble....is no longer a Noble...nor does his family carry a Noble title...</li>
<li>in fact...they don't even live in Insomnia anymore</li>
<li>why are we even talking about them they don't even exist to you and Prom any more</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ignis Scientia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg guys I'm sorry!!!! I fucked up my back a few days ago and it's been really impossible to sit or stand for long periods of time. So we've hit the doctors and damn it to all, they say that I might have a pinched nerve. I have to wait another 3 weeks for an mri to confirm but if things keep up. Shits gonna go south (like Ardyn fucks up Insomnia south) and I'll end up having surgery on my back at the nice young age of 32. So yeah, imma try to post, but it's shit fun sitting up to type. Wish me luck!!! Imma need it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Okay so you and Ignis totally met before Kingsglave went down </li>
<li>I'm gonna bs a little here and say that there was a gala that Noct had to attend before Kingsglave </li>
<li>You and Iggy met at the gala cause you had some Noble trailing you like a bloodhound </li>
<li>Ignis was trying to find Noctis </li>
<li>Iggy's white tux: meet red wine</li>
<li>Your outfit: meet jim beam and seven </li>
<li>In other words: your drinks ended up on each other </li>
<li>You entirely laughed it off saying that it was perfectly fine </li>
<li>Ignis was a complete mess</li>
<li>Tripping over apologies </li>
<li>How he should have been paying more attention </li>
<li>That it was his fault not yours </li>
<li>There's no need to worry, he'll get your outfit cleaned right away </li>
<li>He's pulling you through so many halls you've lost track </li>
<li>But that's only because of how endearing he is being at the moment </li>
<li>Both of you were to blame for this incident but yet here he is trying to take the whole fall himself </li>
<li>You two ended up not going back to the gala and ended up talking the rest of the night</li>
<li>The next morning you were called back to your home in Altissia </li>
<li>You had wanted to say goodbye to Ignis but it was urgent </li>
<li>So up and off you went </li>
<li>Several days later you heard Insomnia had been destroyed, the King, Prince, and Oracle killed along with </li>
<li>Ignis had told you that he was the Prince's advisor </li>
<li>So when you saw the news...it hit hard</li>
<li>You refused to leave your room </li>
<li>To take care of any of the responsibilities that you had</li>
<li>You didn't care </li>
<li>That one night with Ignis...</li>
<li>Your world had gone dark with the loss of him</li>
<li>With knowing there was no chance of ever seeing him again</li>
<li>Finally one of your servants dragged you out for a walk, stating you needed the fresh air </li>
<li>You didn't want to but you didn't resist </li>
<li>After walking down to the fish statue you were about to turn around and go home </li>
<li>Then you heard a familiar voice </li>
<li>"You are a lucky man."</li>
<li>Your head snapped up and your eyes scanned the crowd</li>
<li>The crest of tawny hair would never be forgotten as it swayed slightly, as if the person was tilting their head.</li>
<li><em>"Ignis!"</em></li>
<li>You yelled for the man forgetting all standards of proprietary and <em>litterally leaping </em>into the fountain and <em>running through it</em> to get to the other side </li>
<li>By the time you jump out Ignis is already waiting for you his arms splayed wide open, a surprised (yet happy/relieved/as many things that you can think of that you are alive and well and here in front of him) look on his face </li>
<li>You dive into his arms, which in turn knocks him onto his tush</li>
<li>(Both of you are perfectly fine, not even his pride has taken a hit. The fall was worth it! Totes worth it!)</li>
<li>He can feel you crying against his chest and damn does he feel bad right now </li>
<li>I mean like, he did have his phone, he could have tried to call you</li>
<li>But then you look up at him</li>
<li>Your face is all covered in tears </li>
<li>You tell him you're just happy he's safe </li>
<li>He grins really big and asks you if that's it and you nod</li>
<li>Then you stand up and offer your hand to him so he can get up</li>
<li>Ignis offers a handkerchief so you can clean the worst of the mess off your face and you swear to return it to him later </li>
<li>You offer to house him and his friends so that they don't have to tide over at the hotel and Ignis says he doesn't want to impose but you shake your head and tell him to get his friends and follow you </li>
<li>Ever after that are you grateful to that servant who dragged you out of the house for some fresh air</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also.....pain pills......wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪 I have a love hate relationship with these damn things. I love the fact that they take away the pain...I HATE THEY FACT THAT I FEEL STUPID DRUNK/TIPSY!!!!!    the only positive thing about the stupid drunk/tipsy is there is no hangover.....there's just that horrible realization "oh shit the meds wore off...Wait, I don't feel the pain, I'm perfectly fi-Oh, there it is....OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gladio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a little bit jacked on meds at the moment. If there are any discrepancies please let me know. I usually go back and check before I post but sometimes I miss some. And I might miss something like lining up the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>So you and Gladio grew up together </li>
<li>But you protected a lower Noble household </li>
<li>You still held a high rank in society </li>
<li>High enough that you got to train with the Crownsguard or the Kingsglave </li>
<li>(Playful trivia fact: you put Nyx on his ass for playing a joke on you. Let it be known even if you weren't from the royal line.....you had terrifying magic skills #thankyou Crowe)😉</li>
<li>Gladio even talked you into training with Noctis once to see if you were good with a sword </li>
<li>Ignis should not have walked in during this...(Damn it Iggy) </li>
<li>(Six, did Noctis get a lecture and a half for tossing you across the room)</li>
<li>In Noct's defense you did try to pin him</li>
<li>Ignis: <em>waving his arm at a passed out you crumpled against the wall</em> "<strong>YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN THEM A CONCUSSION, NOCTIS!</strong>"</li>
<li>You manage to grunt out a small "<em>I'm fine...</em>" and climb to your feet</li>
<li>You walk over shake hands with Noctis and thank him for the match</li>
<li>The next day, Gladio finds you training like mad</li>
<li>He grins to himself and walks in the room watching you for a bit </li>
<li>"Ya know pushing yourself so hard ain't gonna make up for getting knocked down."</li>
<li>Your gaze snaps to his and you glare</li>
<li>He knows that your father would have given you an earful if he had seen the match yesterday and it infuriated you that he was making light of it </li>
<li>You find Gladio sliding behind you to adjust your grip on your weapon </li>
<li>"Hold it like this..."</li>
<li>His hand is so much bigger than yours as it wraps around to keep your hand steady </li>
<li>"Now twist your wrist just like...<em>that</em>..." Gladio makes a sharp flick with his wrist his hand still guiding yours and the blade the two of you are holding <em>sings</em> as it slices in front of you two</li>
<li>"That will help you with your slashing technique. Now lets get ice cream."</li>
<li>The two of you end up getting ice cream and you do enjoy it...</li>
<li>...until he starts teasing you.</li>
<li>So in a small childish fit, you smash what's left of your ice cream in his face and stomp away leaving him wiping the ice cream off his face while still laughing</li>
<li>Later on he catches up and apologizes telling you he was just teasing</li>
<li>You give him a soft punch to his chest, nothing that would hurt, telling him off gently but still smiling</li>
<li>Then he gets this real nervous look about him and he shuffles on his feet a little</li>
<li>"Heya, you know there's this ball comin' up that Noct has to go to. And I have to go to watch him...but uh, I'm still allowed to bring a plus one. Do you uh...."</li>
<li>"Yes Gladdy, I'll go to the ball with you." you smile at him, tossing Iris's nickname at him grinning like a Cheshire cat.</li>
<li>The smile on his face is worth more Gill than the King probably has</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long!!! I got distracted with something else and I lost my train of thought halfway through and had to find it again! I am soo soo very sorry!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember if you want a request please hit me up on tumblr @tenshiscientia then drop into my ask box. I'm always on tumblr so yeah!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>